golantheinsatiablefandomcom-20200214-history
Grandpa
Grandpa is an old man who everyone refers to as "Grandpa" even if he actually is their grandfather or not which is a gag, but could also possibly mean that this is his actual name. He's an old man who plays the guitar and break the fourth wall, narrating the story. Nobody else knows they're in a TV show, so they are always put off when Grandpa does this. Biography Grandpa first appeared at the beginning of the Pilot episode, where he welcomed the viewers to the show, telling them about Oak Grove and playing the guitar. His grandson then came up to him and asked him why he was talking to a parking meter. Grandpa told him that it was because they were on a date and continued to oggle the parking meter. He was later seen in the background as Golan and Dylan walked home, and he was seen one last time, when Dylan took the wheel of the fire trucks and started reaking havoc among the city. He began to narrate again, but he was then crushed by the firetruck. Grandpa appeared again in the episode Shame on Pee, where he was seen in a wheelchair, due to the events of him getting run over in his previous appearance. Golan and Dylan were chasing Swingley thrown the town, because he was possessed by the Shomoculus and then Swingley crashed into Grandpa, knocking him out of his wheelchair and then passing on the Shomoculus demon onto him. The demon possessed Grandpa started running to Keith's 17th's birthday party, threatening to tell Keith that Golan wets the bed, until Golan threw a rock at him, missing him, crashing into a tree branch, making it fall and land on him, where the Shomoculus would then be passed onto a bird. Golan picked up Grandpa and hurled him at the bird in attempt to knock him out, but he missed and went into the sun, where he was burned to death. Grandpa appeared again in the episode Golan the Impregnable, where he was seen with the Minnesota mall walkers, walking counterclockwise around the mall. Golan and Dylan then burst through the roof and they all started running and screaming in terror. He was later crushed under one of the horses and killed. Episode Appearances *Pilot *Shame on Pee *Golan the Impregnable Deaths *'Pilot' - While Grandpa is narrating the story, he is crushed under a firetruck driven by Dylan while his grandson screams in terror. *'Shame on Pee' - Grandpa is possessed by a demonic spirit known as a Shomoculus and Golan attempts to kill it, by throwing Grandpa's body into the sun. However, the Shomoculus escapes and Grandpa's body is burned and disintegrated. *'Golan the Impregnable' - Grandpa is mall walking in the Minnesota mall, and Golan and Dylan smash through the ceiling on horses and run after them. Grandpa fails to escape and he is trampled and killed by one of the horses. Trivia *As of the series, Grandpa is the first character in Golan the Insatiable to speak. *Grandpa dies in every episode he appears in. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:Deceased